The present invention relates to defined, oxidized LDL (oxLDL) components for prevention and treatment of atherosclerosis and related diseases and disorders, as well as other inflammatory, immune mediated, autoimmune and proliferative diseases and disorders and, more particularly, to methods and compositions employing oxidized phospholipids effective in inducing mucosal tolerance and inhibiting inflammatory processes.
Cardiovascular disease is a major health risk throughout the industrialized world. Atherosclerosis, the most prevalent of cardiovascular diseases, is the principal cause of heart attack, stroke, and gangrene of the extremities, and as such, the principle cause of death in the United States. Atherosclerosis is a complex disease involving many cell types and molecular factors (for a detailed review, see Ross, 1993, Nature 362: 801-809). The process, which occurs in response to insults to the endothelium and smooth muscle cells (SMCs) of the wall of the artery, consists of the formation of fibrofatty and fibrous lesions or plaques, preceded and accompanied by inflammation. The advanced lesions of atherosclerosis may occlude the artery concerned, and result from an excessive inflammatory-fibroproliferative response to numerous different forms of insult. For example, shear stresses are thought to be responsible for the frequent occurrence of atherosclerotic plaques in regions of the circulatory system where turbulent blood flow occurs, such as branch points and irregular structures.
The first observable event in the formation of an atherosclerotic plaque occurs when inflammatory cells such as monocyte-derived macrophages adhere to the vascular endothelial layer and transmigrate through to the sub-endothelial space. Elevated plasma LDL levels lead to lipid engorgement of the vessel walls, with adjacent endothelial cells producing oxidized low density lipoprotein (LDL). In addition, lipoprotein entrapment by the extracellular matrix leads to progressive oxidation of LDL by lipoxygenases, reactive oxygen species, peroxynitrite and/or myeloperoxidase. These oxidized LDL's are then taken up in large amounts by vascular cells through scavenger receptors expressed on their surfaces.
Lipid-filled monocytes and smooth-muscle derived cells are called foam cells, and are the major constituent of the fatty streak. Interactions between foam cells and the endothelial and smooth muscle cells surrounding them produce a state of chronic local inflammation which can eventually lead to activation of endothelial cells, increased macrophage apoptosis, smooth muscle cell proliferation and migration, and the formation of a fibrous plaque (Hajjar, D P and Haberland, M E, J. Biol Chem September 1997 12; 272(37):22975-78). Such plaques occlude the blood vessels concerned and thus restrict the flow of blood, resulting in ischemia, a condition characterized by a lack of oxygen supply in tissues of organs due to inadequate perfusion. When the involved arteries block the blood flow to the heart, a person is afflicted with a ‘heart attack’; when the brain arteries occlude, the person experiences a stroke. When arteries to the limbs narrow, the result is severe pain, decreased physical mobility and possibly the need for amputation.
Oxidized LDL has been implicated in the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis and atherothrombosis, by its action on monocytes and smooth muscle cells, and by inducing endothelial cell apoptosis, impairing anticoagulant balance in the endothelium. Oxidized LDL also inhibits anti-antherogenic HDL-associated breakdown of oxidized phospholipids (Mertens, A and Holvoet, P, FASEB J October 2001; 15(12):2073-84). This association is also supported by many studies demonstrating the presence of oxidized LDL in the plaques in various animal models of atherogenesis; the retardation of atherogenesis through inhibition of oxidation by pharmacological and/or genetic manipulations; and the promising results of intervention trials with anti-oxidant vitamins (see, for example, Witztum J and Steinberg, D, Trends Cardiovasc Med 2001 April-May; 11(3-4):93-102 for a review of current literature). Indeed, oxidized LDL and malondialdehyde (MDA)-modified LDL have been recently proposed as accurate blood markers for 1st and 2nd stages of coronary artery disease (U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,888 to Holvoet et. al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,070 to Witztum, et al.).
Reduction of LDL oxidation and activity has been the target of a number of suggested clinical applications for treatment and prevention of cardiovascular disease. Bucala, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,534) discloses methods for the modulation of lipid peroxidation by reducing advanced glycosylation end product, lipid characteristic of age-, disease- and diabetes-related foam cell formation. Tang et al., at Incyte Pharmaceuticals, Inc. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,308) have disclosed the identification and proposed clinical application of a Human Oxidized LDL Receptor in the treatment of cardiovascular and autoimmune diseases and cancer.
Atherosclerosis and Autoimmune Disease
Because of the presumed role of the excessive inflammatory-fibroproliferative response in atherosclerosis and ischemia, a growing number of researchers have attempted to define an autoimmune component of vascular injury. In autoimmune diseases the immune system recognizes and attacks normally non-antigenic body components (autoantigens), in addition to attacking invading foreign antigens. The autoimmune diseases are classified as auto- (or self-) antibody mediated or cell mediated diseases. Typical autoantibody mediated autoimmune diseases are myasthenia gravis and idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura (ITP), while typical cell mediated diseases are Hashimoto's thyroiditis and type I (Juvenile) Diabetes.
The recognition that immune mediated processes prevail within atherosclerotic lesions stemmed from the consistent observation of lymphocytes and macrophages in the earliest stages, namely the fatty streaks. These lymphocytes which include a predominant population of CD4+ cells (the remainder being CD8+ cells) were found to be more abundant over macrophages in early lesions, as compared with the more advanced lesions, in which this ratio tends to reverse. These findings posed questions as to whether they reflect a primary immune sensitization to a possible antigen or alternatively stand as a mere epiphenomenon of a previously induced local tissue damage. Regardless of the factors responsible for the recruitment of these inflammatory cells to the early plaque, they seem to exhibit an activated state manifested by concomitant expression of MHC class II HLA-DR and interleukin (IL) receptor as well as leukocyte common antigen (CD45R0) and the very late antigen 1 (VLA-1) integrin.
The on-going inflammatory reaction in the early stages of the atherosclerotic lesion may either be the primary initiating event leading to the production of various cytokines by the local cells (i.e endothelial cells, macrophages, smooth muscle cells and inflammatory cells), or it may be that this reaction is a form of the body's defense immune system towards the hazardous process. Some of the cytokines which have been shown to be upregulated by the resident cells include TNF-α, IL-1, IL-2, IL-6, IL-8, IFN-γ and monocyte chemoattractant peptide-1 (MCP-1). Platelet derived growth factor (PDGF) and insulin-like growth factor (ILGF) which are expressed by all cellular constituents within atherosclerotic plaques have also been shown to be overexpressed, thus possibly intensifying the preexisting inflammatory reaction by a co-stimulatory support in the form of a mitogenic and chemotactic factor. Recently, Uyemura et al. (Cross regulatory roles of IL-12 and IL-10 in atherosclerosis. J Clin Invest 1996 97; 2130-2138) have elucidated type 1 T-cell cytokine pattern in human atherosclerotic lesions exemplified by a strong expression of IFN-γ but not IL-4 mRNA in comparison with normal arteries. Furthermore, IL-12-a T-cell growth factor produced primarily by activated monocytes and a selective inducer of Th1 cytokine pattern, was found to be overexpressed within lesions as manifested by the abundance of its major heterodimer form p70 and p40 (its dominant inducible protein) mRNA.
Similar to the strong evidence for the dominance of the cellular immune system within the atherosclerotic plaque, there is also ample data supporting the involvement of the local humoral immune system. Thus, deposition of immunoglobulins and complement components have been shown in the plaques in addition to the enhanced expression of the C3b and C3Bi receptors in resident macrophages.
Valuable clues with regard to the contribution of immune mediated inflammation to the progression of atherosclerosis come from animal models. Immunocompromised mice (class I MHC deficient) tend to develop accelerated atherosclerosis as compared with immune competent mice. Additionally, treatment of C57BL/6 mice (Emeson E E, Shen M L. Accelerated atherosclerosis in hyperlipidemic C57BL/6 mice treated with cyclosporin A. Am J Pathol 1993; 142: 1906-1915) and New-Zealand White rabbits (Roselaar S E, Schonfeld G, Daugherty A. Enhanced development of atherosclerosis in cholesterol fed rabbits by suppression of cell mediated immunity. J Clin Invest 1995; 96: 1389-1394) with cyclosporin A, a potent suppressor of IL-2 transcription resulted in a significantly enhanced atherosclerosis under “normal” lipoprotein “burden”. These latter studies may provide insight into the possible roles of the immune system in counteracting the self-perpetuating inflammatory process within the atherosclerotic plaque.
Atherosclerosis is not a classical autoimmune disease, although some of its manifestations such as the production of the plaque which obstructs the blood vessels may be related to aberrant immune responsiveness. In classical autoimmune disease, one can often define very clearly the sensitizing autoantigen attacked by the immune system and the component(s) of the immune system which recognize the autoantigen (humoral, i.e. autoantibody or cellular, i.e. lymphocytes). Above all, one can show that by passive transfer of these components of the immune system the disease can be induced in healthy animals, or in the case of humans the disease may be transferred from a sick pregnant mother to her offspring. Many of the above are not prevailing in atherosclerosis. In addition, the disease definitely has common risk factors such as hypertension, diabetes, lack of physical activity, smoking and others, the disease affects elderly people and has a different genetic preponderance than in classical autoimmune diseases.
Treatment of autoimmune inflammatory disease may be directed towards supression or reversal of general and/or disease-specific immune reactivity. Thus Aiello, for example (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,034,102 and 6,114,395) discloses the use of estrogen-like compounds for treatment and prevention of atherosclerosis and atherosclerotic lesion progression by inhibition of inflammatory cell recruitment. Similarly, Medford et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,959) disclose methods for the prevention of formation of oxidized PUFA, for treatment of cardiovascular and non-cardiovascular inflammatory diseases mediated by the cellular adhesion molecule VCAM-1. Furthermore, Falb (U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,500) designates a number of cell signaling and adhesion molecules abundant in atherosclerotic plaque and disease as potential targets of anti-inflammatory therapies.
Since oxidized LDL has been clearly implicated in the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis (see above), the contribution of these prominent plaque components to autoimmunity in atheromatous disease processes has been investigated.
Immune Responsiveness to Oxidized LDL
It is known that oxidized LDL (Ox LDL) is chemotactic for T-cells and monocytes. Ox LDL and its byproducts are also known to induce the expression of factors such as monocyte chemotactic factor 1, secretion of colony stimulating factor and platelet activating properties, all of which are potent growth stimulants.
The active involvement of the cellular immune response in atherosclerosis has recently been substantiated by Stemme S., et al. (Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 1995; 92: 3893-97), who isolated CD4+ within plaques clones responding to Ox LDL as stimuli. The clones corresponding to Ox LDL (4 out of 27) produced principally interferon-γ rather than IL-4. It remains to be seen whether the above T-cell clones represent mere contact with the cellular immune system with the inciting strong immunogen (Ox LDL) or that this reaction provides means of combating the apparently indolent atherosclerotic process.
The data regarding the involvement of the humoral mechanisms and their meaning are much more controversial. One recent study reported increased levels of antibodies against MDA-LDL, a metabolite of LDL oxidation, in women suffering from heart disease and/or diabetes (Dotevall, et al., Clin Sci 2001 November; 101(5): 523-31). Other investigators have demonstrated antibodies recognizing multiple epitopes on the oxidized LDL, representing immune reactivity to the lipid and apolipoprotein components (Steinerova A., et al., Physiol Res 2001;50(2): 131-41) in atherosclerosis and other diseases, such as diabetes, renovascular syndrome, uremia, rheumatic fever and lupus erythematosus. Several reports have associated increased levels of antibodies to Ox LDL with the progression of atherosclerosis (expressed by the degree of carotid stenosis, severity of peripheral vascular disease etc.). Most recently, Sherer et al. (Cardiology 2001;95(1):20-4) demonstrated elevated levels of antibodies to cardiolipin, beta 2GPI and OxLDL, in coronary heart disease. Thus, there seems to be a consensus as to the presence of Ox LDL antibodies in the form of immune complexes within atherosclerotic plaque, although the true significance of this finding has not been established.
Antibodies to Ox LDL have been hypothesized as playing an active role in lipoprotein metabolism. Thus, it is known that immune complexes of Ox LDL and its corresponding antibodies are taken up more efficiently by macrophages in suspension as compared with Ox LDL. No conclusions can be drawn from this consistent finding on the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis since the question of whether the accelerated uptake of Ox LDL by the macrophages is beneficial or deleterious has not yet been resolved.
Important data as to the significance of the humoral immune system in atherogenesis comes from animal models. It has been found that hyperimmunization of LDL-receptor deficient rabbits with homologous oxidized LDL, resulted in the production of high levels of anti-Ox LDL antibodies and was associated with a significant reduction in the extent of atherosclerotic lesions as compared with a control group exposed to phopsphate-buffered saline (PBS). A decrease in plaque formation has also been accomplished by immunization of rabbits with cholesterol rich liposomes with the concomitant production of anti-cholesterol antibodies, yet this effect was accompanied by a 35% reduction in very low density lipoprotein cholesterol levels.
Thus, both the pathogenic role of oxidized LDL components and their importance as autoantigens in atherosclerosis, as well as other diseases, have been extensively demonstrated in laboratory and clinical studies.
Mucosal Tolerance in Treatment of Autoimmune Disease
Recently, new methods and pharmaceutical formulations have been found that are useful for treating autoimmune diseases (and related T-cell mediated inflammatory disorders such as allograft rejection and retroviral-associated neurological disease). These treatments induce tolerance, orally or mucosally, e.g. by inhalation, using as tolerizers autoantigens, bystander antigens, or disease-suppressive fragments or analogs of autoantigens or bystander antigens. Such treatments are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,577 to Weiner et al. Autoantigens and bystander antigens are defined below (for a general review of mucosal tolerance see Nagler-Anderson, C., Crit Rev Immunol 2000;20(2):103-20). Intravenous administration of autoantigens (and fragments thereof containing immunodominant epitopic regions of their molecules) has been found to induce immune suppression through a mechanism called clonal anergy. Clonal anergy causes deactivation of only immune attack T-cells specific to a particular antigen, the result being a significant reduction in the immune response to this antigen. Thus, the autoimmune response-promoting T-cells specific to an autoantigen, once anergized, no longer proliferate in response to that antigen. This reduction in proliferation also reduces the immune reactions responsible for autoimmune disease symptoms (such as neural tissue is damage that is observed in MS). There is also evidence that oral administration of autoantigens (or immunodominant fragments) in a single dose and in substantially larger amounts than those that trigger “active suppression” may also induce tolerance through anergy (or clonal deletion).
A method of treatment has also been disclosed that proceeds by active suppression. Active suppression functions via a different mechanism from that of clonal anergy. This method, discussed extensively in PCT Application PCT/US93/01705, involves oral or mucosal administration of antigens specific to the tissue under autoimmune attack. These are called “bystander antigens”. This treatment causes regulatory (suppressor) T-cells to be induced in the gut-associated lymphoid tissue (GALT), or bronchial associated lymphoid tissue (BALT), or most generally, mucosa associated lymphoid tissue (MALT) (MALT includes GALT and BALT). These regulatory cells are released in the blood or lymphatic tissue and then migrate to the organ or tissue afflicted by the autoimmune disease and suppress autoimmune attack of the afflicted organ or tissue. The T-cells elicited by the bystander antigen (which recognize at least one antigenic determinant of the bystander antigen used to elicit them) are targeted to the locus of autoimmune attack where they mediate the local release of certain immunomodulatory factors and cytokines, such as transforming growth factor beta (TGF-β), interleukin-4 (IL-4), and/or interleukin-10 (IL-10). Of these, TGF-β is an antigen-nonspecific immunosuppressive factor in that it suppresses immune attack regardless of the antigen that triggers the attack. (However, because oral or mucosal tolerization with a bystander antigen only causes the release of TGF-β in the vicinity of autoimmune attack, no systemic immunosuppression ensues.) IL-4 and IL-10 are also antigen-nonspecific immunoregulatory cytokines. IL-4 in particular enhances (T helper Th2) Th2 response, i.e., acts on T-cell precursors and causes them to differentiate preferentially into Th2 cells at the expense of Th1 responses. IL-4 also indirectly inhibits Th, exacerbation. IL-10 is a direct inhibitor of Th1 responses. After orally tolerizing mammals afflicted with autoimmune disease conditions with bystander antigens, increased levels of TGF-β, IL-4 and IL-10 are observed at the locus of autoimmune attack (Chen, Y. et al., Science, 265:1237-1240, 1994). The bystander suppression mechanism has been confirmed by von Herreth et al., (J. Clin. Invest., 96:1324-1331, September 1996).
More recently, oral tolerance has been effectively applied in treatment of animal models of inflammatory bowel disease by feeding probiotic bacteria (Dunne, C, et al., Antonie Van Leeuwenhoek 1999 July-November; 76(1-4):279-92), autoimmune glomerulonephritis by feeding glomerular basement membrane (Reynolds, J. et al., J Am Soc Nephrol 2001 January; 12(1): 61-70) experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE, which is the equivalent of multiple sclerosis or MS), by feeding myelin basic protein (MBP), adjuvant arthritis and collagen arthritis, by feeding a subject with collagen and HSP-65, respectively. A Boston based company called Autoimmune has carried out several human experiments for preventing diabetes, multiple sclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis and uveitis. The results of the human experiments have been less impressive than the non-human ones, however there has been some success with the prevention of arthritis.
Oral tolerance to autoantigens found in atherosclerotic plaque lesions has also been investigated. Study of the epitopes recognized by T-cells and Ig titers in clinical and experimental models of atherosclerosis indicated three candidate antigens for suppression of inflammation in atheromatous lesions: oxidized LDL, the stress-related heat shock protein HSP 65 and the cardiolipin binding protein beta 2GP1. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/806,400 to Shoenfeld et al. (filed Sep. 30, 1999), which is incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses the reduction by approximately 30% of atherogenesis in the arteries of genetically susceptible LDL-RD receptor deficient transgenic mice fed with oxidized human LDL. This protective effect, however, was achieved by feeding a crude antigen preparation consisting of centrifuged, filtered and purified human serum LDL which had been subjected to a lengthy oxidation process with Cu++. Although significant inhibition of atherogenesis was achieved, presumably via oral tolerance, no identification of specific lipid antigens or immunogenic LDL components was made. Another obstacle encountered was the inherent instability of the crude oxidized LDL in vivo, due to enzymatic activity and uptake of oxidized LDL by the liver and cellular immune mechanisms. It is plausible that a stable, more carefully defined oxidized LDL analog would have provided oral tolerance of greater efficiency.
The induction of immune tolerance and subsequent prevention or inhibition of autoimmune inflammatory processes has been demonstrated using exposure to suppressive antigens via mucosal sites other than the gut. The membranous tissue around the eyes, and the mucosa of the nasal cavity, as well as the gut, are exposed to many invading as well as self-antigens and possess mechanisms for immune reactivity. Thus, Rossi, et al. (Scand J Immunol 1999 August; 50(2):177-82) found that nasal administration of gliadin was as effective as intravenous administration in downregulating the immune response to the antigen in a mouse model of celiac disease. Similarly, nasal exposure to acetylcholine receptor antigen was more effective than oral exposure in delaying and reducing muscle weakness and specific lymphocyte proliferation in a mouse model of myasthenia gravis (Shi, F D. et al., J Immunol 1999 May 15; 162 (10): 5757-63). Therefore, immunogenic compounds intended for mucosal as well as intravenous or intraperitoneal administration should optimally be adaptable to nasal and other membranous routes of administration.
Thus, there is clearly a need for novel, well defined, synthetic oxidized phospholipid derivatives exhibiting enhanced metabolic stability and efficient tolerizing immunogenicity in intravenous, intraperitoneal and mucosal administration.
Synthesis of Oxidized Phospholipids
Modification of phospholipids has been employed for a variety of applications. For example, phospholipids bearing lipid-soluble active compounds may be incorporated into compositions for trans-dermal and trans-membranal application (U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,292 to Fournerou et al.) and phospholipid derivatives can be incorporated into liposomes and biovectors for drug delivery (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,261,597 and 6,017,513 to Kurtz and Betbeder, et al., respectively, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,796). U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,855 discloses lipid constructs of aminomannose derivatized cholesterol suitable for targeting smooth muscle cells or tissue, formulated in liposomes. These formulations are aimed at reducing restenosis in arteries, using PTCA procedures. The use of liposomes for treating atherosclerosis has been further disclosed in WO 95/23592, to Hope and Rodrigueza, who teach pharmaceutical compositions of unilamellar liposomes that may contain phospholipids. The liposomes disclosed in WO 95/23592 are aimed at optimizing cholesterol efflux from atherosclerotic plaque and are typically non-oxidized phospholipids.
Modified phospholipid derivatives mimicking platelet activation factor (PAF) structure are known to be pharmaceutically active in variety of disorders and diseases, effecting such functions as vascular permeability, blood pressure, heart function inhibition etc. It has been suggested that one group of these derivatives may have anti cancerous activity (U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,912 to Inoue at al.). However, the compound disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,912 possesses a much longer bridge between the phosphate and the tertiary amine moiety than in the phosphatidyl group and therefore is not expected to be immunologically similar to Ox LDL. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,302 teaches synthetic phosphoglycerides compounds—lysolechitin derivatives—that are usable in mediating platelet activation. While the compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,302 are either 1-O-alkyl ether or 1-O-fatty acyl phosphoglycerides, it was found that small chain acylation of lysolechitin gave rise to compounds with platelet activating behaviour, as opposed to long-chain acylation, and that the 1-O-alkyl ether are biologically superior to the corresponding 1-O-fatty acyl derivatives in mimicking PAF.
The structural effect of various phospholipids on the biological activity thereof has also been investigated by Tokumura et al. (Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics. July 1981, Vol. 219, No. 1) and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,011 to Wissner et al., with respect to hypertension.
Another group of modified phospholipid ether derivatives has been disclosed which was intended for chromatographic separation, but might have some physiological effect (CH Pat. No. 642,665 to Berchtold).
Oxidation of phospholipids occurs in vivo through the action of free radicals and enzymatic reactions abundant in atheromatous plaque. In vitro, preparation of oxidized phospholipids usually involves simple chemical oxidation of a native LDL or LDL phospholipid component. Investigators studying the role of oxidized LDL have employed, for example, ferrous ions and ascorbic acid (Itabe, H., et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1996; 271:33208-217) and copper sulfate (George, J. et al., Atherosclerosis. 1998; 138:147-152; Ameli, S. et al., Arteriosclerosis Thromb Vasc Biol 1996; 16:1074-79) to produce oxidized, or mildly oxidized phospholipid molecules similar to those associated with plaque components. Similarly prepared molecules have been shown to be identical to auto-antigens associated with atherogenesis (Watson A. D. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1997; 272:13597-607) and able to induce protective anti-atherogenic immune tolerance (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/806,400 to Shoenfeld et al., filed Sep. 30, 1999) in mice. Likewise, Koike (U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,052) discloses a method of producing oxidized lipids and phospholipids using copper sulfate and superoxide dismutase to produce oxidized arachidonic or linoleic acids and oxidized LDL for diagnostic use. Davies et al. (J. Biol. Chem. 2001, 276:16015) teach the use of oxidized phospholipids as peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor agonists.
1-Palmitoyl-2-(5-oxovaleroyl)-sn-glycero-3-phosphocholine (POVPC, see Example I for a 2-D structural description) and derivatives thereof such as 1-palmitoyl-2-glutaroyl-sn-glycero-3-phosphocholine (PGPC) are representative examples of mildly oxidized esterified phospholipids that have been studied with respect to atherogenesis (see, for example, Boullier et al., J. Biol. Chem. 2000, 275:9163; Subbanagounder et al., Circulation Research, 1999, pp. 311). The effect of different structural analogs that belong to this class of oxidized phospholipids has also been studied (see, for example, Subbanagounder et al., Arterioscler. Thromb. Nasc. Biol. 2000, pp. 2248; Leitinger et al., Proc. Nat. Ac. Sci. 1999, 96:12010).
However, in vivo applications employing oxidized phospholipids prepared as above have the disadvantage of susceptibility to recognition, binding and metabolism of the active component in the body, making dosage and stability after administration an important consideration.
Furthermore, the oxidation techniques employed are non-specific, yielding a variety of oxidized products, necessitating either further purification or use of impure antigenic compounds. This is of even greater concern with native LDL, even if purified.
Thus, there is a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a novel, synthetic oxidized phospholipid and improved methods of synthesis and use thereof devoid of the above limitations.